


Scene 4

by Eliza



Series: Paris Flash [4]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/elizacake/pic/0003d264">Yoochun and his love</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene 4

Yoochun knew that he should stay with the group. They were working after all; they weren't on vacation. And they were in a strange city that spoke a strange language. But it was a fascinating city.

It was also a familiar city in many ways. They had all seen pictures of the big attractions–-the Eiffel Tower, L'Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame, the Mona Lisa–-and even though they were impressive in person, there were no surprises. Even the style of the buildings, the look of the streets, were very much like he'd seen on TV and in the movies. What the movies didn't show was what was really behind the doors, through the windows.

The tempting smell of tobacco wafted out the door of the neighbourhood bar. There seemed to be one every other block, usually sandwiched between the bakery and the pharmacist's. If he knew he had the time, he would order a cup of the strong coffee served in these places. He lingered in the second-hand smoke, regretful and grateful that he didn't know enough of the language to charm a cigarette from the barmaid or one of the patrons.

He had learned to put the payment on the bar right away, in case he was dragged out in a hurry, but today Changmin sauntered in, rather than snarling from the doorway that they were leaving and could he _please_ let someone know where he was.

"Café, s'il vous plait," Changmin said, smiling at the barmaid, a woman old enough to be his mother. The smile she returned to him was far from motherly. As she turned to the machine to make his coffee, Changmin leaned on an elbow against the bar. He looked over at Yoochun, who raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this city," he said.

"Good thing we're leaving in two days. You'd give Yunho a stroke if you managed to master it."

"Not if you do it first by poking your nose somewhere you shouldn't."

"At least I'm just poking my nose...."

Changmin gave him the "Ohhh, that was naughty" look, and smiled at the barmaid again when she put down his cup. Yoochun knew the only reason he got away with the public tease was that they were speaking in Korean. But he also knew that he wouldn't have even attempted it anywhere else, and they had been in plenty of cities where their mother tongue let them speak in private.

There was something about Paris that was letting them open doors usually kept locked. Pull back the curtains and let sunlight in on their lives. People were looking in but they weren't watching, they were noticing but they weren't judging. And slowly the five of them were all poking their noses out for a little fresh air.

They lingered in the bar, the stale air now a little less appealing with Changmin at his side. The place was small, able to hold a few dozen people at best, and Changmin made it seem smaller, as he appeared to take in every detail in the time it took to finish his coffee. He drained the last sip and turned thirsty eyes at Yoochun. "So, where to next?"

Yoochun smiled and gave an exaggerated nod toward the door. Changmin grinned back. They'd both follow their noses.


End file.
